Flores e Desconfianças
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ele não era de esquentar a cabeça com coisas bobas, mas aquela desconfiança estava acabando com sua paciência.


Oi leitores queridos, dessa vez vim escrever algo diferente.

Sim, eu detesto a Ino, mas simplesmente me deu vontade de escrever uma fanfic com ela.

O Kiba é lindo e maravilhoso, mas eu até acho que os dois combinam então decidir fazer uma Kibaino pra variar um pouco.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Flores e Desconfianças<p>

Lá estava ele novamente observando enquanto a garota arrumava delicadamente as flores da loja. Aquilo já estava virando rotina para ele. Sempre que estava voltando para casa parava em frente à floricultura dos Yamanaka e não conseguia evitar de ficar hipnotizado pela atendente. Ino era linda. Sim, e todos sabiam disso. Volta e meia via algum shinobi na floricultura, mas ele não estava lá para comprar flores e sim para conversar com a Yamanaka. _Conversar..._ Não que tivesse ciúmes, é claro que não tinha.

Em um momento de distração, deixou que Akamaru escapasse e corresse para dentro do local. O seguiu rapidamente para segurá-lo, mas quando entrou o avistou com uma flor despedaçada na boca.

- Akamaru! –repreendeu e se aproximou do cão- Pare de destruir as flores da Ino!

A loira se aproximou e começou a acariciar o cachorro. Não parecia nem um pouco zangada.

- Ino, desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem, Kiba. – ela o encarou gentilmente- Ele é tão fofinho!

- Vamos lá Akamaru! Deixe ela trabalhar. –aproximou-se e o segurou pela coleira, mas Akamaru deitou-se no chão.

- Parece que ele não quer ir. – Ino colocou a mão sobre a boca e deu uma risadinha.

Kiba ficou alguns segundos observando enquanto ela sorria. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que não havia ninguém.

- Na verdade, não é só ele que não quer ir. – falou e sorriu de maneira divertida e até um pouco pervertida.

Caminhou lentamente até a Yamanaka e ela não se moveu. Em seguida a porta da floricultura se abriu fazendo soar um barulhinho irritante por causa dos objetos pendurados nela. Ino olhou para ver quem era e logo um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela.

- Shika-kun!

- Yo.

Kiba se virou lentamente e acenou amigavelmente, mas no fundo estava muito incomodado com a presença do outro, principalmente quando Ino o abraçou fortemente.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Comprar flores? – indagou Ino e deu uma risadinha debochada.

- Não, não vim comprar flores.

- Acho que devia.

Dessa vez foi Shikamaru quem sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Kiba-kun, você queria me dizer alguma coisa?

- Não, já estava indo.

Kiba pegou Akamaru pela coleira e o arrastou para fora da loja e, dessa vez, o pobre cão não teve escolha. Estava irritado. "Não, não vim comprar flores", mas então o que ele estava fazendo lá? Será que Ino e ele... ? Era bem possível, afinal os dois eram muito amigos. Mas ele era muito melhor que o Nara, não? Claro que sim. O outro só queria saber de dormir já ele era bem mais disposto. Tudo bem, Shikamaru tinha um QI anormal, mas e daí? Grande coisa. Além do mais, não estava nem aí para os dois. Não era namorado da Yamanaka, apenas tinham tido um _affair_, nada mais. Não ia ficar esquentando a cabeça com essa história.

ooo

No dia seguinte estava novamente observando a floricultura. Dessa vez Ino não estava no balcão da loja, estava parada na frente, conversando com Shikamaru_. _Mas qual era o problema dele? Não tinha nada pra fazer na vida? Ficou pensando em si mesmo e percebeu que estava na mesma situação. Ficava todo dia observando a loira, então significava que não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Bufou, ele não era assim, tinha que tomar providências.

- Belo dia, não?

- É verdade. –Shikamaru respondeu olhando para o céu.

- O que você quer, Kiba? – perguntou Ino de maneira pouco amigável.

- Socializar. Não posso? – respondeu cinicamente, como se costume.

- Não. – Ino cruzou os braços e o encarou fixamente. Shikamaru deu uma risada e olhou para os dois.

- Qual o problema de vocês?

- Não sei. Ela que sempre briga comigo. –Kiba se fez de vítima e Ino ficou ainda mais irritada.

- Brigo com você porque você é irritante. –ela respondeu enquanto jogava o cabelo para trás.

- E você, Shikamaru, não tem que trabalhar hoje? -perguntou, ignorando a loira.

- Ah, nem me lembre disso. –ele olhou o relógio e suspirou.

- Que pena. Eu tenho o dia todo livre. –sorriu debochado para o outro.

- Bom pra você.

- Por que você não para de implicar com as pessoas? – Ino indagou de forma repreensiva- É irritante!

- Não estou implicando.

- Bom dia. – uma voz feminina os interrompeu e a princípio Kiba não a reconheceu.

- Bom dia Temari-chan. –Ino respondeu de forma indiferente.

- Sabe que horas são? – Temari se virou para o Nara e o encarou como cenho franzido.

- Calma aí, nosso trabalho começa em três minutos. – respondeu mostrando o relógio para ela.

- Mas leva mais de três minutos pra chegarmos lá! – gritou na cara dele e o segurou por um braço- Vamos logo. Se amanhã você se atrasar de novo... – ela lançou um olhar mortal para ele, mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar um pouco e o arrastou para longe.

Kiba e Ino ficaram observando os dois se afastarem.

- Que garota louca. – Kiba comentou.

- É, mas o Shikamaru também pede pra ela ficar irritada. –Ino começou a arrumar alguns arranjos de flores que estavam na entrada da loja.

- Coitado... Ninguém merece trabalhar com ela.

- Acho que ele não se importa.

- Mas é claro que se importa! Ele está sempre reclamando.

- Ele reclama de tudo.

Ino terminou de arrumar e suspirou cansadamente. Olhou para o relógio e em seguida para o Inuzuka.

- Está acabando meu almoço. Vou comer um ramen. Até mais.

- Posso te acompanhar?

- Hum... – ela colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensando- Não.

Ino sequer disse mais alguma coisa e se dirigiu na direção do Ichiraku. Kiba não ficou chateado nem ofendido, pelo contrário, sabia que aquele "não" na verdade era um sim. Ino adorava implicar com ele também.

Quando Ino entrou no Ichiraku reparou no Inuzuka atrás de si, mas não disse nada. Sentou-se no balcão e ficou olhando as opções. Kiba fez o mesmo e sentou-se bem ao lado dela.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Não estou te seguindo. Vim comer um ramen. – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e Ino bufou- Eu sei que você gosta da minha companhia.

- Adoro. –ela respondeu ironicamente- Não tem um ramen menos calórico? – perguntou para o atendente.

- Você vem comer um ramen e não quer engordar? –Kiba deu uma risada e bateu com a mão no balcão algumas vezes.

- Não tem comida em casa e o meu tempo de almoço é curto.

- Mas o que você estava fazendo na frente da floricultura? Estava perdendo tempo de almoço.

- Estava, mas isso é problema meu.

- Por que não chamou seu _amiguinho_ pra almoçar com você?

- O quê? – Ino perguntou com uma certa irritação na voz.

- O Shikamaru, por que não almoçou com ele?

- Você não está insinuando que eu tenha algo com ele, está? – bateu a mão com força no balcão, a cada palavra a raiva ia se apossando ainda mais da Yamanaka.

- Não, claro que não. Ele foi na floricultura ontem só pra conversar, não é? – Kiba apoiou os cotovelos na bancada e encarou a loira. A ironia estava nítida em sua voz.

- Você é doido? Não acredito que ficou pensando bobagens! – gritou Ino, mas logo percebeu que todos no local a observavam então baixou o tom.

- Por favor, Ino! Você fica sempre "ai Shika como você é legal" – ele falou com a voz fina na tentativa de imitar a garota- e não quer que eu pense bobagens.

- Você é ridículo.

Ino encerrou a conversa e começou a comer seu ramen, ignorando completamente o Inuzuka. Estava muito irritava. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Kiba era estúpido. Por que ela tinha deixado que aquele beijo acontecesse? Nunca devia ter se envolvido com ele, mas isso não se repetiria. Quando terminou de comer nem olhou para o lado e saiu do local. Voltou rapidamente para a floricultura e assim que entrou ouviu a passos atrás de si e suspirou.

- Por que não vai embora?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Mas eu quero que você vá. – Ino colocou uma mão na cintura e com a outra colocou o cabelo para trás, irritada.

- Tudo bem. –respondeu o Inuzuka e caminhou na direção da porta.

- Kiba – ele se virou novamente esperando que ela prosseguisse- só uma coisa, não fique espalhando essas suas loucuras por aí. Não quero me incomodar com a Temari.

- Quê? -ele largou a maçaneta da porta e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero nem pensar o que ela faria comigo se ouvisse essas histórias de que eu teria um suposto romance com o Shikamaru.

- Pera aí... – ele fiz um sinal com a mão e deu uma risada- Você está dizendo que ela e o Shikamaru... ? -Ino apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Em que mundo você vive? Todo mundo sabe.

- Cara, eu não acredito nisso! – Kiba colocou uma mão sobre a boca para conter o espanto- Mas ele estava sempre reclamando dela!

- É, vai entender esses dois. Agora pode ir embora.

- Quer mesmo que eu vá embora? -um sorriso atrevido se formou nos lábios do Inuzuka e ele se aproximou lentamente.

- Quero.

- Mesmo? - perguntou, já estando bem próximo dela.

Ino trancou a respiração por alguns segundos. Queria expulsá-lo de lá, mas não conseguia. Droga, há pouco tempo tinha prometido a si mesma que aquilo não se repetiria e agora estava sendo fraca. Há essa altura ele já estava próximo demais e a segurou pelo pulso.

- O que está fazendo? Me solta! –ela tentou lutar, mas na verdade ela queria que ele tomasse uma atitude.

Kiba não respondeu e a empurrou para trás. Agora ele segurava os dois pulsos da loira e a prensava contra o balcão da loja. Dessa vez ela não tinha escapatória. Aproximou a boca da orelha dela e deu uma mordida de leve, arrancando um suspiro dos lábios dela. Sorriu, estava dando certo. Logo a boca dele já passeava pelo pescoço da Yamanaka e ela não fazia nada para impedi-lo de continuar. As mãos dele, que antes segurava os pulsos dela, agora alisavam os braços dela enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço e a face. Ino, que não havia se movido ainda, passou a mão por detrás do pescoço dele e inclinou a cabeça de forma que os lábios dos dois se encontrassem. O beijo não foi romântico, afinal romantismo não combinava com o Inuzuka, foi intenso e bastante atrevido. Só se separaram quando precisavam desesperadamente respirar, mas logo que tomaram fôlego tudo começou novamente. Agora Kiba colocava as mãos dentro da blusa da Yamanaka e acariciava as costas dela. Ino, por sua vez, arranhava as costas dele sem piedade. Um barulho interrompeu os dois e Ino o empurrou bruscamente.

- Vá embora daqui. – ela ordenou. Pegou um pequeno espelho e começou a arrumar os cabelos que tinham sido bastante bagunçados pelo Inuzuka- Não ouviu? Vai logo! –o segurou por um braço e o jogou para fora da floricultura.

Assim que saiu, Kiba viu o pai dela surgiu de uma porta nos fundos da loja. Deu uma risada baixa. O que será que o Sr. Yamanaka ia pensar se os visse se agarrando no balcão? Não importa, o que importava é que tinha dado tudo certo e Ino tinha correspondido as suas investidas. Lembrou-se dos acontecidos e se sentiu estúpido. Tinha perdido o dia pensando sobre o suposto romance da Yamanaka com o Nara sendo que toda a vila já sabia que ele tinha um relacionamento com a garota de Suna. Estava ficando paranóico. Riu de si mesmo e foi para casa. Amanhã ele voltaria para fazer uma visitinha à floricultura dos Yamanaka.

* * *

><p>Esclarecimentos: nunca escrevi nada sobre esses dois, então me perdoem se tiver ficado péssimo e.e<p>

E quem leu comente! Mesmo que seja pra me xingar e dizer que ficou ruim! Críticas são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
